In a flexible device that is lightweight and can be freely bent, organic material such as a resin is used for the substrate and the element itself. In the so-called flexible device using a flexible substrate comprising a resin or the like as a substrate, a gas barrier film having flexibility in addition to gas barrier properties and transparency is required as a sealing member.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a gas barrier film having both gas barrier properties and flexibility. In Patent Literature 1, zinc tin oxide is used in order to increase the gas barrier properties.